


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Katsuko



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: Right now, all Joshua wanted to do was get out of bed, grab a quick shower, and find something for a light breakfast before the day kicked off. However, his plans were being somewhat delayed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora Addams (Apollymi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts).



> My beloved Adora needs a little fluff in her life, in light of all the angst and crap we're putting the boys through in other fics. Please enjoy!

Joshua Faraday honestly had no earthly clue how he got into these sort of situations.

He had always considered Gabi to be his best friend, from the first day the shy Mexican kid with the Star Wars backpack had stepped foot into his second grade classroom. His whole family—or new family, given that it was his Mamí and his new Papa and new older brother—had just moved to the area from somewhere in Louisiana, and Joshua had decided immediately that this person was _his._

Twenty years later, and he still had Gabi in his life. They had grown from new friends to best friends to boyfriends in sixth grade then best friends again when they got into a fight over who was the best Batman. They had resumed being boyfriends in sophomore year of high school, and had stayed that way ever since.

Well… not the whole time. For the past six months, they’d been fiancés.

And for a good deal of the time they’d been boyfriends-to-fiancés, Joshua and Gabi had shared a bed. Which was good most of the time, but _had_ been somewhat mortifying on the morning after one such ‘sleepover’ that Gabi’s older brother walked into the room saying something that he cut off mid-sentence. If he had just walked out with an apology, that would be one thing, but Goody was an asshole.

Joshua had told him he’d get back at him for coming back in the room with a video camera and proceeding to do a _Crocodile Hunter_ -style documentary on the mating habits of teenage boys, and he had done so at the older man’s wedding ten years ago. It might have been a little petty to have the DJ only play the best of the eighties, but that’s what you got for messing with a Faraday.

But that was really neither here nor there. Right now, Joshua was more concerned about getting out of bed, grabbing a quick shower, and finding something for a light breakfast before the day kicked off. However, his plans were being somewhat delayed due to his living blanket that refused to detach or even move more than a few inches at a time only to slip _right_ back where he’d been.

“Gabi,” he tried, only to get an annoyed grunt. “Seriously, babe, I gotta get up.”

“No,” Gabi argued, his words muffled against Joshua’s shoulder. “Cuddle time now.”

Joshua rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and counted to three. “Come on, sweetheart. You know we’ve got a lot to do today.”

“We have one thing,” the younger man grunted. “And that’s not until noon. Sleep and cuddle now.”

“Gabi, this ain’t cute,” he argued, although it actually _was_ adorable. But they didn’t have a whole lot of time before noon, and they still needed to get ready.

Right about this time, the door was slammed open. Joshua wasn’t sure if he should be grateful for a rescue or embarrassed at being caught in this position.

Billy stepped into the room, mouth open to speak, only to snap it shut and blink at the pair of them on the bed. Joshua gave a weak grin and a wave.

“Little help here, Billy?” he called. “Please?”

“Be right back,” came the reply, then Billy vanished back into the hallway. It took him about ten seconds to realize that maybe it was a bad idea to ask for help from the man who somehow thought Goody was charming, because that’s who he came back into the room with.

And that asshole had a video camera again.

“God damn it, Goodnight!” he snapped. Gabi grumbled in annoyance and smacked him on the stomach. “How is this helping?”

“This is going in the video, I hope you know,” Goody responded. “And if you’re gonna tell me it’s too late to add anything, I’m the one making the damned thing. If I say it’s in, well, guess what?”

“Aw, come on!” Joshua whined. “What did I ever do to deserve this?”

“July 12, 2007,” both Goody and Billy said in unison; the latter was actually smirking a bit.

He blinked at them then scowled. “Oh my God, you assholes! I was eighteen!”

“You were pissed off about that video—which I deleted, thank you very much,” Goody argued. “Besides, this is too adorable to keep from your adoring public.”

“Is my brother out of bed yet?” a familiar voice came from the hallway, and Joshua dropped his head onto the pillow with a groan. Sure enough, Emma stomped into the room ten seconds later, marched over to the bed, and stood over them with her hands on her hips. “Joshua Patrick Faraday.”

“You ain’t Ma, don’t you _Joshua Patrick_ me, Emmaline Grace Cullen,” he argued, pointing at her and giving her a stern look.

His baby sister, however, was immune. “You are going to be late for your own God damned wedding,” she replied, tapping one foot impatiently. “It is ten o’clock, Joshua. _Ten!_ Have you even had a shower?”

“It looks like my brother has him prisoner,” Goody remarked, grinning when Joshua’s glare shifted to him instead. “Tell _him_ to get a move on.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Emma said, following that little threat up by leaning over the bed and poking at Gabi with one sharp fingernail. “Hey, _vaquero!_ Get your grabby hands off my big brother and go get a shower. You’re getting married today.”

Gabi, wonder of wonders, detached just enough to roll over and give his baby sister a sleepy glare. “I get married at _noon,”_ he whined; in the background, Joshua could hear Goody and Billy both start laughing like the sadistic jackasses they were. Seriously, those two were a match made in hell.

“Yes, and it’s now quarter past ten,” Emma replied. “I refuse to let either of you leave this house without a shower, a cup of coffee, and some kind of breakfast. _Comprendé, amigo?”_

Gabi grumbled a complaint in some unholy bastardization of the Spanish he’d spoken as a young child and the French he’d picked up from his Cajun step-family before _finally_ detaching his octopus grip from Joshua. The redhead took no chances, rolling out the other side of the bed and hitting the floor with a thump. It might have set the Rocks-Robicheauxs off again, true, but at least he was out of bed at last.

Climbing back to his feet, Joshua gave his pouting fiancé a fond grin and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. “Aww, come on, babe,” he said softly. “Just remember that by this time tomorrow, we won’t have anyone harassing us to get up and go somewhere for the next two weeks.”

Gabi managed to maintain the pout for another few seconds before he gave up a small smile. “You are not leaving our bed for two days,” he countered.

“And on that note, _mes chers,”_ Goody announced, lowering the camera and looping one arm around Billy’s, “we’ll leave the two of you to get ready. Don’t forget that Mamá and Papa are meeting all of us at the church at eleven, Gabi.”

“You had _better_ not be late for your wedding, Joshua,” Emma threatened—because even that statement could be a threat from the youngest Faraday—before following the older couple out of the room.

Joshua let them go without comment. Right now, he wanted one more kiss before starting the day. It was the first day he’d be Gabi’s husband, and he was ready for it to get underway.


End file.
